


Hijinks

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 14</p><p>Prompt from rumpelsnorcack: Harry/Ginny, Hijinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumpelsnorcack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpelsnorcack/gifts).



“Are you sure this isn’t a bad idea?” Harry whispered as they crept towards Weasley’s Wizzarding Wheezes.

“A good prank is just what George needs to cheer him up.” Ginny hissed back, setting down the bag she was carrying. “The twins always used to resort to hijinks as a cheering device!”

“If you’re sure…” He looked dubiously at the bag which was now wiggling wildly and wondered how exactly he’d been roped into this.

Ginny was suddenly in front of him. “Harry, do you trust me?”

“Yes!” he said automatically.

“Good, now will you please help? These chickens are spry!”


End file.
